Shatterproof
Shatterproof is the fourth book in the Cahills vs. Vespers series and was available on September 4, 2012, along with Card Pack 2: The Magellan Heist. It is written by Roland Smith, who has written many book including the I.Q. series, Peak, Cryptid Hunters series, Tentacles, and more, but this is his first The 39 Clues book. The mission unlocked with the cards from this book reveals Vesper Three, '''"The Mole". '''Everybody suspects Ian of being Vesper Three, although he is not. Back Cover AN OUTRAGEOUS CRIME Thirteen-year-old Dan Cahill and his older sister, Amy, have committed a string of thefts that lands them on Interpol's Most Wanted list. But the crimes are not Amy and Dan's fault. A shadowy organization known as the Vespers has kidnapped seven members of the Cahill family. If Amy and Dan don't deliver a series of bizarre ransoms, it's lights out for the hostages. Until now, Amy and Dan have stayed one step ahead of the police and managed to keep their family safe. But all that's about to change. Vesper One commands them to steal the Golden Jubilee, one of the world's largest diamonds. What Amy and Dan don't know is that the Jubilee is a setup . . . and someone is going to die. Your Mission STOP THE VESPERS Dan and Amy need your help. The six explosive game cards within this book unlock an online mission. Hurry! The clock is ticking. Puzzles *The diamond on the cover displays numbers and letters. If you put them in order: M1 A2 G3 E4 L5 L6 A7 N8, or MAGELLAN. *On the inside cover, the Diamond is shown. Here, however, Isabel Kabra is portrayed multiple times. *There is a code on the pages which reads: 11 14 15 20 13 15 12 5. This can be deciphered as K NOT MOLE, as in Ian Kabra is not the Vesper Mole but when typing the code you must write 'KNOTMOLE'. Cards Card 284: Vesper Mole Card 285: Betrayed Card 286: The Outsider Card 287: Behind The Scenes Card 288: Spy Microphone Card 289: The Hidden Stronghold Vesper Letter Hi Buddies! So sad about your friends. What can I say...oops? If you don't want another "accident", head back to the U.S of A. as fast as your kiddie feet will carry you. I want the Voynich, and I want it now. No hard feelings! Vesper One Trivia *Shatterproof is the first book in The 39 Clues with a one word title. *This book and Book 6 will be the only books in the Cahills vs. Vespers series that isn't written by an author who wrote in the original series. *This book takes place in five countries. *On the back of The Dead of Night, Vesper One says he wants the Golden Jubilee DiamondGolden Jubilee Diamond, the largest faceted diamond in the world, just in front of the Cullinan I (which is the diamond on the cover). *This book has references to Magellan in it, as Card Pack 2: The Magellan Heist, and it says "Magellan" in the code on the cover. *The code that was put on the message board, CVUEBSIPCEZRISRBCEOSNTIFARSIAERNEDA solves as "Cubic Zirconias are a Vespers best friend". To decode it, skip every other letter. Cubic Zirconias are a cubic crystalline form of Zirconium Dioxide. *It was released simultaneously with the Cahills vs. Vespers Card Pack 2: The Magellan Heist. *Isabel Kabra's face is shown laughing on the second picture of the diamond. *The shattered pieces of the diamond creates a number, Seven. Links *Preview 1 of Shatterproof on Amazon *Preview 2 of Shatterproof posted from 39 clues website. *Preview 3 on Google Books Trailer from YouTube http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1PMOiggHrvc Category:Books Category:Series Two Category:Vespers Category:Madrigal Category:Guardians Category:Shatterproof Category:The Rosenbloom Family Category:Cahills vs Vespers Category:Card Pack 2 - The Magellan Heist Category:Roland Smith Category:Cahills vs. Vespers Mission 4: Shatterproof Category:Hostages Category:Authors Category:Lucian Category:Ekaterina Category:Janus Category:Tomas Category:Books in Series Two Category:Mumbai Category:Vesper Three Category:Amy Cahill Category:Dan Cahill Category:Pompeii Category:The Star Map Puzzle